Misteri Pemakaman Kuno
by Hiroko Jones
Summary: fail at title karena ga punya ide. Arthur dkk ingin menyelidiki kematian Alfred orang tersayangnya. Tapi mereka nggak nyadar kalo kematian itu sendiri menanti di belakang mereka...
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Hidekazu Himaruya

Rate: T *mungkin bakalan naik di chapter-chapter depan*

Genre: Fantasy/Supernatural/Mystery/Angst/Crime/Action/Tragedy *meuni diborong*

Warning: Rada serius tapi gaje, OOC, AU, humor sok maksa, de el el.

Fic serius yang bener-bener serius yang nggak mengharukan karena bukan friendship buatan author untuk pertama kalinya. Misterinya kayaknya bakal nambah di setiap chapter. Nggak jelas tamat di chapter berapa *?* karena author belum mikir. Inget, segala yang di sini fiksi. Baik dari tempat, tokoh yang bukan tokoh Hetalia, de el el. Jadi jangan pernah nyari di Google atau Wikipedia ya! Carilah di WikiLeaks, dijamin gak akan ada.

* * *

"Kita tak pernah tahu siapa teman yang sebenarnya, dan kita tak tahu siapa musuh yang sebenarnya. Hanya dia dan tuhan yang tahu." Kata seorang tua misterius.

'Kuliah yang bijak, namun tak akan bisa menolong keadaanku saat ini'. Begitu pikir Arthur sewaktu menonton TV. Dia adalah sejarawan dan geolog yang tidak terlalu terkenal, namun karya penelitiannya segunung, siap untuk dipublikasikan dan membuat orang tercengang. Buku pertamanya dengan nama pena "XXX Kirkland" (namanya super gak jelas, maklum baru dipikir tadi) yang berjudul 'The dark age of Europe' sangat berani dan otentik dalam memaparkan teks-teks kuno. Buktinya, sejarawan-sejarawan selalu mengagumi sejarah Inggris kuno buatan Arthur. Meski begitu, dia masih muda.

"Pak, Mr. Beilschmidt telah datang." Kata seorang pria yang jadi sekretaris pribadi Arthur. "Saya suruh tunggu di luar atau..."

"Ajak dia masuk ke dalam kamar. Ada hal penting yang mau kubicarakan. Mattie, kau ikut saja. Sekalian aku ingin meminta pendapatmu. DAN JANGAN PANGGIL AKU BAPAK! UMURKU JUGA BARU 23 TAHUN!"

"Baik!" Matthew segera berlari ke bawah dengan ekspresi sedikit kaget dibentak Arthur. Pria yang selalu penuh semangat, dahulu dia begitu penakut, pikir Arthur sambil tersenyum.

Tak lama kemudian (kalo 30 menit lama nggak ya?) Mr. Beildschmidt telah datang, bersama Matthew.

"Jadi, kalian sudah datang?"

"Kalau kami nggak duduk di sini, apa kami nggak disebut udah datang?"

"Hehe, peace Gil!" Arthur tertawa. "Lho, Antonio nggak bareng kamu?"

"Dia lagi sakit cinta." Jawab Gilbert asal, dan membuat Arthur sedikit bingung. "Maaf? Sorry? Gomen?"

"Sakit cinta, sakit yang dirasakan karena cinta. Bisa disebut TBC, Tekanan Batin Cinta.." Jelas seseorang dengan rambut wavy blond wig gayus yang baru dari jendela dengan bunga mawar merah gaje. Arthur segera menendangnya (lantai 3, sekitar 20 m.) ke luar.

"Sialan!" Umpat Arthur. "Jadi, sampai mana kita tadi?"

"Ngomongin Antonio..." Kata Gilbert dan Matthew bersamaan.

"Ya, lupakanlah Antonio (Antonio: woooi! Gue ngambek nih! Nggak mau tampil di karya Author lagi nih!), dan ayo kita beralih ke makam misterius itu."

"Menurutku," kata Matthew membuka pembicaraan. "Makam itu harus kita bongkqr soalnya kemarin waktu aku berjalan-jalan aku melihat amethyst dan ruby. Tapi begitu kudekati, amethyst dan rubi itu ber"

"Kamu masih mending!" Kata Gilbert. "Gue malah liat cewek cantik, begitu gue godain mukanya langsung berdarah-darah gitu..."

"Salahmu sendiri sih, nggodain cewek sembarangan... Kasihan tuh Mattiemu!" Protes Arthur. "Aku melihat bayangan... Alfred... Di sana..."

Mendengar itu, mereka semua langsung terdiam. Alfred seminggu yang lalu ditemukan sekarat di kamarnya, diracun. Sampai kemarin dia masih di ruang UGD,dan pagi tadi baru saja dapat kabar kalau koit (bahasanya...). Waktu itu Arthur tak bisa dihubungi selama lima hari, Matthew terus menangis, Ivan yang jadi saingan Alfred tersenyum (!), dan Vietnam tersenyum puas. Dari gelagat mereka, dua tersangka utama sih Ivan sama Vietnam. Dasar komunis musuh terbesar Alfred! Tapi sayang, bukti-bukti yang ngebuktiin kalo mereka salah itu sama sekali nggak ada. Jadi, terpaksalah kasus itu ditutup sebagai kasus bunuh diri. Namun, Arthur merasa kalau Alfred belum mati.

Beberapa hari kemudian, dia ingat tesis seorang mahasiswa tentang pemakaman kuno di dekat Hutan Surley (hutan ini takkan pernah ada, jangan pernah cari di Google) di daerah Wales. Katanya pemakaman kuno itu bisa mengabulkan permintaan di satu makam yang tepat. Apapun, bahkan menghidupkan kembali manusia. Kecurigaan Arthur ke satu makam di sana, yaitu makam Stephen Murray membuat Arthur yakin, itulah makam yang (katanya) bisa mengabulkan permintaan.

"Mmm... Bagaimana kalau kita selidiki dahulu sendiri-sendiri, baru seminggu kemudian kita beri kesimpulan?"

"Ya sama saja!" Tolak Matthew. "Dari dulu kita selaluu menyelidiki sendiri-sendiri! Lebih baik malam ini kita pecahkan misterinya bersama-sama, siapa tahu pembunuh Alfred dapat ditemukan."

"Boleh juga idemu." Kata Arthur. "Malam ini, jam 12. Aku mau merekrut temanku yang juga tak takut hantu."

"Norge? Nesia?"

"Tepat. Kita akan jadi Ghosthunter malam ini. Dan, malam ini juga kita akan mengetahui kebenaran yang sebenar-benarnya."

"Makasih deh, tapi sori gue takut hantu..." Kata Gilbert kesal. Entah kenapa Gilbert ini kok jadi takut hantu? Bukannya dia berani nguasain Eropa dulu?

"HARUS DATEENG..." Matthew berubah jadi yandere mendadak. Gilbert ketakutan, dan dengan terpaksa dia mengikuti.

"Tenang saja... Kau tak perlu takut. Ada aku, Nesia twins, dan Norway."

Gilbert mengangguk. Harus diakui, kalau Alfred itu memang sahabatnya. Jadi ya sudah, dia ikut jadi ghosthunter. "Asal ada syaratnya! Aku juga ajukan rekan! West, Austria, dan Antonio, mereka cukup bagus dalam perang."

"Gila, rombongan. Kau benar-benar takut, Gil? Gimana, Arthur?"

"Gue kagak takut! Gue cuma mau kita semua aman!"

"Artinya kau benar-benar takut. Aku sih setuju-setuju saja karena kita bisa kerja tim. Bagaimana denganmu, Arthur?"

Arthur menggeleng. "Aku tak mau kalau ada Ludwig. Dia itu musuhku!"

"Lah, bukannya kau memang punya banyak musuh? Kenapa kau tak mencoba untuk berteman dengan mereka? Mau kau sendirian saja?"

"Tetap saja aku tak mau." Jurus utama Arthur Kirkland, yakni muka tsundere dipakai.

"Ayolah kak, semakin banyak semakin baik. Bukankah kita berniat untuk mengungkapkan misteri Alfred? Buktinya kakak tak menolak Antonio." Bujuk Matthew dengan innocent face yang niat banget buat ngalahin tsundere face-nya Arthur.

"Bagaimana kalau kita tak mendapat apa-apa, dan itu hanyalah ilusi?"

"Ayolah... Masa' kau jadi manja dan pesimis begitu sewaktu West mau ikut? Sama sekali gak awesome you!"

"Lagipula, satu kemungkinan itu, meski tak mungkin, mungkin saja itu adalah kebenaran!"

"Ya sudahlah. Tak apalah kali ini aku kerja sama dengan Ludwig untuk Alfred. I'll do anything for him."

Mereka berdua menghela nafas lega. Memang semakin banyak yang ikut semakin baik... Tapi tak ada yang tahu kalau malam itu merupakan malam terakhir mereka bertiga menikmati hari bersama.

* * *

Malamnya...

"Nah, kita langsung ke makam itu! Nih aku bawa ghosthunter satu lagi, Honda Kiku!" Kata Matthew tiba-tiba. Arthur yang mengancingkan jaketnya sampai kaget dibuatnya.

"Oh, Honda! Aku sudah mendengar tentangmu! Kau cenayang yang terkenal itu 'kan?"

"Dan aku bawa Swiss yang selalu bawa senjata. Siapa tau bisa dor hantunya..." Kata Gilbert yang kepalanya pecah mendadak karena didor seseorang, dan hidup lagi dengan ajaib.

"Lily gak diajak?" Tanya Arthur heran. Biasanya, mereka berdua kan kemana-mana selalu bareng...

"Katanya ada keperluan," kata Ludwig singkat. "Jadi aku bawa Natalia untuk mengusir hantu."

"Bagus. Tim kita jadi... 12 orang? Wah, kesan misterinya bisa hilang."

"Iya juga."

"Ayolah! Semakin banyak semakin baik!" Kata Natalia memimpin.

Semuanya berjalan, menuju sebuah perkuburan kuno di daerah hutan Wales. Tak banyak yang mengetahui, namun menurut penduduk sekitar hutan ini merupakan tempat perpindahan antara dunia nyata dan dunia sana. Para peneliti seperti Ludwig, Gilbert, Matthew, maupun Arthur tak percaya dengan hal tersebut. Mereka memasuki daerah itu. Biasalah, hutan-hutan di Inggris seperti terkena charm oleh sesuatu jadi hutan itu terlihat sangat seperti negeri peri pada siang hari, dan terlihat seperti tempat hantu di malam hari. Mana di dalamnya ada perkuburan misterius itu. Bluebell yang terlihat sangat cantik, sekarang terlihat seperti terompet setan padahal nggak ada yang tau terompet setan tuh kayak gimana. Akhirnya, mereka sampai di sebuah perkuburan kuno di dalam hutan itu. Suasana yang awalnya udah mencekam sekarang makin menggila. Belum lagi bisikan-bisikan angin yang mereka rasakan sangat membuat bulu kuduk berdiri. Bahkan lolongan serigala sekalipun terdengar lebih seram seratus kali lipat. Namun mereka terus maju, demi Alfred dan demi memecahkan misteri terbesar dari takdir dunia.

"Jadi ini ya makam kuno yang diceritakan oleh orang-orang itu." Gumam Santika.

"Oleh siapa?" Tanya Vash.

"Oleh orang-orang kolonial Inggris sewaktu aku dijajah olehnya." Kata Rama. Vash kebingungan. Tapi dia sih ngangguk-ngangguk aja kaya' anak dugem. Sang penjajah malah diem aja kayak gak denger.

"Ayolah, kita segera ke makam misterius itu!"

Sampailah mereka di makam itu. Perasaan mereka berkecamuk melihat batu nisan bertuliskan 'STEPHEN MURRAY 13-20-1021'. Bukan perasaan ngeri seperti tadi, tapi rasanya ada suatu hal yang menguasai mereka. Seperti ketakutan yang menyatu menjadi satu dengan kesedihan, namun mereka merasa sedikit lega juga. Kompleks sekali, namun inilah yang mereka rasakan. Kepala Arthur sakit, ingin sekali dia pingsan begitu melihat makam itu. Norge menatap makam itu dan dia merasakan kesedihan dan kesenangan terbesarnya sedang bertarung dalam hatinya. Seperti dewa Odin yang akan menghukumnya dan membawa dia dan orang tersayangnya ke Valhalla. Gilbert merasa ada sesuatu yang besar dan mengerikan ada di belakangnya. Santika merasa ada bayangan besar yang akan menghabisi mereka sekaligus membuat mereka senang. Perasaan itu begitu berkecamuk, begitu tidak jelas, dan begitu tidak mudah untuk dihilangkan bahkan dengan sihir terkuat sekalipun.

"Tunggu," kata Roderich yang sedikit lebih waras dari teman-temannya yang sudah sedikit menggila saat melihat makam itu, namun sama saja dia tak tahan dengan makam itu. Dia merasa kemenangan dan kekalahan akan didapatnya sekaligus dalam runtutan perang berikutnya, yang dia sendiri tak tahu. "Memang ada bulan 13?"

"Entahlah. Aku tak pernah dengar," kata Arthur, "Penanggalan zaman dahulu juga tak seperti itu, kali."

"Jangan-jangan, ini sebuah kode?" Tanya Norge, yang tetap saja tak bisa menghilangkan perasaan berkecamuk itu. Dia benar-benar mengkhawatirkan Ice sang adik tersayangnya, dan semua teman-temannya. Apa benar malam ini adalah yang terakhir, seperti di lagu dangdut?

"Lagipula, kenapa..." Kata Kiku. "Hanya di kuburan ini aku tak merasa ada hawa kematian? Apa jangan-jangan..."

"Tak ada mayat atau apapun di situ?" Tanya Gilbert merinding, tapi dipaksakan untuk tersenyum PD. Halah, tampang sok awesome padahal ketakutan gitu.

"Stephen Murray..." Gumam Arthur. "Aku tak pernah dengar. Tapi... Kenapa waktu kemarin aku datang ke sini sendirian aku melihat ilusi Alfred?"

"Jadi, kita bongkar tempat ini?" Tanya sebuah suara. Mereka langsung menoleh. Ternyata- Iceland!

"Jadi kau ikut?" Tanya Norge. Iceland mengangguk. Tambah cemaslah Norge, karena tanggung jawabnya bertambah satu. Bukan cuma dia sendiri, tapi saudara sedarah sedagingnya juga harus dilindungi. Selain itu, dia juga harus melindungi yang lain, sebagai ghosthunter kelas satu di dunia.

"Tentu saja aku ikut. Aku juga ingin berguna."

"Sudahlah! Kita bongkar sekarang?" Tanya Matthew. "Jadi bagaimana keputusannya?"

"Lebih baik kita pecahkan dulu kode di situ."

"Ng... Bisa saja ini dibalik, jadi 10-21-1320. Tapi penanggalan zaman dulu bukan begitu 'kan?" Tanya Rama. Seperti biasa, naluri detektifnya nyaris nol. Tapi kemungkinan apapun jadi.

"Memangnya ada apa di tanggal itu? Pembunuhan massal? Aku cari di google nggak ada tuh!" Tanya Natalia yang otaknya memang nggak jauh-jauh dari pembunuhan dan om tersayangnya, google (google?).

"Kalau begitu angka itu dikurangi?"

"Bodoh! Jadi apa angka itu? 10-21-1320... -1341!" Kata Arthur. "Kalau 13-10-1021...-1018!"

"Cepat sekali kau menghitung, Arthur." Kata Antonio yang sangat mencemaskan keadaan Lovino-nya tersayang (?). "Aku saja tak bisa!"

"1341~ or -1018. Mungkin saja sebelum masehi..." Kata Natalia.

"Asal ada uang, apapun bisa kuhitung!" Kata Vash yang gak nyambung sama topik.

"Sudahlah, ayo kita bongkar saja!" Usul Ludwig. Semuanya setuju, sekarang. Habisnya kode itu memusingkan!

Mereka menggali kuburan itu, dan menemukan peti mati yang tak termakan usia. Terbuat dari kayu jati, mungkin. Dan dihiasi ukiran-ukiran dari berbagai negara, serta ditaburi permata-permata. Awalnya, mereka mengira kalau itu mayat. Tapi sayang...

"Nggak bisa dibuka!" Kata Kiku panik.

Satu per satu permata muncul, lalu menghilang dari peti. Baagaikan animasi, hal itu berlangsung berulang kali.

"Lalu, apa yang dimaksud dengan permata-permata yang tersusun di peti ini? Kurasa kita harus menekan salah satu." Komentar Antonio.

"All the things she said, all the things she said, running through my head~"

"Sebentar ya, ada telepon. Kalian pecahin aja dulu."

"Ya deh,"

Setelah ditelepon (untuk hal yang gak penting mungkin) Natalia segera mematikan handphone-nya dan kembali ke pekerjaan yang nggak jelas, yakni memecahkan misteri yang belum ada sama sekali yang terpecahkan.

"Jadi apa udah mecahin yang mana yang harus ditekan dan kode misterius itu?"

"Nggak tau, tapi kita akan berusaha. Ada yang punya ide?" Tanya Norge.

"Ungu, karena aku suka warna ungu."

"Hijau, karena seram."

"Merah, karena berbahagia."

"Aku setuju dengan Vash, tapi mana bahagianya? Merah kan warna darah..." Kata Natalia.

"Jadi yang ditekan yang merah?"

"Coba saja, kita main untung-untungan. Kalo gagal kita toh gak akan mati." Kata Gilbert, yang malah membuat mereka tambah gemetar, karena sejak menatap makam Stephen ini mereka sudah merasakan kematian memanggil-manggil nama mereka.

Dengan gemetar, Ludwig menekan permata merah. Ludwig merasa takdir kehidupan dirinya dan orang-orang yang ikut ke sana dipertaruhkan.

"Tunggu," kata Arthur menggenggam tangan Ludwig. "Aku khawatir padamu."

"Kau tahu, aku juga khawatir padamu. Tapi daripada kita tak bisa memecahkan misteri kematian Alfred? Kutekan sekarang!"

Mereka menatap kejadian itu dengan harap-harap cemas. Mereka tahu, mereka tak seharusnya ikut dalam perburuan tak jelas ini, yang malah mungkin akan menjadikan mereka sebagai korban dari dua hal. Korban dari perkuburan misterius ini, dan korban dari rasa ingin tahu mereka sendiri. Debaran jantung mereka naik dua kali lipat waktu Ludwig menekan tombol yang tak pasti benar atau salah.

"Ah! Tak ada apa-apa, mungkin bukan ini!" Kata Ludwig kesal. Dia menatap ke arah Arthur, "kenapa kau masih menggenggam tanganku?"

"Karena..."

"Ya?"

"Kita berdua akan terhisap!" Kata Arthur sambil menunjukkan gas berwarna merah dengan cahaya berpendar yang aneh, dan mereka berdua langsung terhisap di dalamnya.

"Someone help!" Teriak Arthur. Matthew selaku sekertarisnya langsung meraih tangannya, dan dia sendiri ikut terhisap. Yang lain menatap kejadian itu dengan melongo, lalu mereka langsung panik.

"WEST!"

"Arthur!"

"Matthew!"

Percuma, apapun tak akan mengembalikan Arthur dan Ludwig. Kabut itu sudah untuk pertama kalinya menitikkan air mata karena tak bisa membantu mereka. Norge cemas, meski dia tahu tugasnya adalah memecahkan kode misterius itu.

"Dan lalu, Norge..." Kata Natalia dengan suara yandere yang khas, membuat semua kaget dan semakin ketakutan.

"Apa, mbak Natalia?"

"Bisa kau jelaskan kenapa adikmu juga tak ada, padahal yang terhisap adalah mereka bertiga?"

**TBC

* * *

**

A/N: Hadoh, maap kalo ceritanya gak dimengerti. Lagian author jahat, yang ongoing jadi nambah kan =.=Sifat-sifatnya juga belon keliatan. Bodo ah, tapi bau-bau misterinya udah ada belom? Sebenernya, kode yang itu artinya... Ah, ntar deh biar dijelasin di chapter-chapter akhir *dibikin juga belon, bilang aja author gak tau apa artinya kode yang author bikin*. Sekarang mereka mecah-mecah, jadi tim super gak jelas. Orang tua yang muncul di TV pas adegan paling depan kayaknya juga saya munculin lagi. Pokoknya Review yaa~ *wink*


	2. Chapter 2

Ludwig membuka matanya perlahan. Dia melihat suatu tempat yang atapnya penuh dengan lukisan, bagaikan katredal-katredal Italia atau interior Istana Versailles. Lukisan itu terlihat bergerak, dan ekspresinya benar-benar nyata. Seakan Ludwig merasa dia berada dalam lukisan. Sulit untuk membedakan yang mana yang nyata dan yang mana yang maya. Tatapan mata dari seorangg tokoh dalam lukisan itu menatap kejam ke arah Ludwig. Meski Ludwig bukanlah seorang penakut dan cengeng seperti Feliciano, mau tak mau dia jiper juga.

"Ah," kata Arthur yang juga baru terbangun. Gas merah sialan itu benar-benar membuat kesadaran mereka bertiga hancur, dan mereka langsung jatuh pingsan di tempat yang benar-benar misterius. "Ini di mana sih?"

"Nggak tau. Liat lukisan tiga dimensi itu deh." Kata Ludwig.

"Ah. Mengingatkanku pada seorang pelukis dari Indonesia yang bernama... Siapa ya? Gaya gambarnya benar-benar mirip, meski lebih bagus pelukis Indonesia itu. Biar kuingat. Kalau tak salah, makamnya ada di Bogor..."

"Raden Saleh," kata sebuah suara mengagetkan mereka semua. Matthew juga kaget, baru bangun tiba-tiba ada suara aneh ngomong Raden Saleh.

"Aku ingat sekali orang itu. Dia yang melukis Sultan Hamengkubuwono IX itu. Dia kubawa ke tempatku, dan mengajari orang-orang melukis di sana padahal aku berkata pada Santika dan Rama yang begonya gak ketulungan dan percaya aja kalau Raden Saleh belajar melukis di Belanda, bukannya mengajar melukis. Gaya gambarnya terlalu hebat, jadi kami menirunya meski tak bisa. Banyak lukisannya yang disimpan di tempatku. Pemiliknya sendiri hanya bisa memiliki sedikit karena gambarnya terlalu bagus, jadi aku rebut banyak lukisan darinya."

Ludwig dan Arthur kaget. Mereka dengan jelas mengingat suara itu. Suara sok cool yang menyebalkan itu, bau asap rokok yang mengepul itu... Seorang anggota NATO yang sangat menyebalkan dan keras kepala tak mau melepaskan jajahannya. Rambutnya berdiri bagaikan durian spesies baru, dan tampangnya memang sok banget.

"Gerard Zwijger? Kenapa kau di sini?"

"Netherlands?"

Matthew mengucek-ngucek matanya tak percaya. Dia terhisap, dan dia merasa dia di dunia lain. Tapi kenapa yang muncul adalah Gerard Zwijger, perwakilan Netherlands untuk Persatuan Dunia? Ah, dia benar-benar tak bisa berpikir. Dunia nyata sama sekali tak terasa nyata dalam tempat super misterius ini. Terus, kenapa dengan Raden Saleh, pelukis dari Bogor itu? Matthew sering mendengar namanya karena kehebatannya benar-benar hebat.

"Jawab pertanyaanku! Ini di mana?" Tanya Ludwig dengan gaya sok militer kebiasaannya. Dia gemetar, karena dia baru menyadari ini bukanlah dunia nyata. Ini merupakan refleksi dari dunia nyata, yang entah kenapa Gerard sang anggota NATO ada di situ. Meski begitu, Ludwig tetap tak percaya kalau dia benar-benar tersesat di dunia yang aneh ini.

"Ini di Ohknittie, negara yang tak pernah ada di peta. Kau tahu, kalian sering sekali menyebutnya dengan nama..."

"Atlantis." Jawab Arthur.

"Tepat. Sebenarnya negara ini tidak hilang, tapi tersembunyi jauh di dalam segitiga bermuda. Hanya orang-orang pilihan saja yang bisa ada di sini."

"Tunggu, itu berarti kita semua berada di pusat lempeng magnet paling kuat di bumi?" Tanya Matthew kaget. Gerard mengangguk.

"Sialan," umpat Ludwig. Dia tak bisa merasa nyata, karena Atlantis sampai sekarang adalah negara super abal yang sama sekali tak bisa dibuktikan kebenarannya sama sekali.

"Katakan padaku kenapa kami bisa ada di sini? Kenapa kau ada di sini juga?" Tanya Arthur. Sebenarnya bukan hanya pertanyaan itu yang ingin diungkapkannya, namun ada ratusan ribu pertanyaan lagi yang ada dalam hatinya.

"Itu rahasia Yang Mulia Stephen. Aku di sini hanya sebagai Prajurit Suci yang menunggu kalian. Aku di sini sejak Tuan Yao memanggilku dengan serulingnya."

"Stephen? Orang yang meninggal bulan 13 itu?"

"Rupanya daya analisis kalian masih payah. Sudah jelas itu kode untuk memecahkan misteri terbesar Yang Mulia Stephen."

"Sudahlah, Gerard. Jangan beritahu mereka lebih banyak lagi." Kata seorang wanita berambut cokelat panjang dengan memakai kacamata. Perawakannya seperti wanita kantoran. Namun, dia memakai lencana keluarga Grimaldi sang pendiri Monako di jasnya. Mereka langsung tersentak. Dialah negara terkaya di dunia saat ini, dan orang terkaya se-Persatuan Dunia saat ini.

"Kau mademoiselle Louise Grimaldi? Penguasa Monako?"

"Iya, memang kenapa?"

Sekarang semuanya benar-benar heran. Kenapa dua orang dari benua Eropa itu tinggal di negara yang tak jelas ada atau tidak ini? Sangat mencurigakan.

"Louise, Gerard. Bawa mereka ke ruang tuan Yao." Kata sebuah suara yang lemah dan lembut, dan juga menyimpan kekejaman yang sangat. Mereka menoleh ke arah gadis yang berkata itu, dan langsung kaget.

"Lily?"

"Kau juga ada di sini? Kenapa?"

"Ini urusanku. Tak ada urusan denganmu, Ludwig," Lily berpaling ke arah dua orang yang berada di seberangnya. "Louise, Gerard! Sudah kubilang bawa mereka ke Tuan Yao! Siapa tahu mereka bertiga orang yang dipilih oleh Yang Mulia Stephen untuk memecahkan masalah kami saat ini! Sudah, aku ada keperluan di Wales. Ingin sekali aku mendiamkan mulut mereka yang seenaknya mengutak-atik makam Yang Mulia."

"Ya sudah." Kata Gerard memborgol mereka bertiga. Mereka langsung kaget. Lalu Gerard berjalan. Borgol itu membuat mereka bertiga mengikuti Gerard, meski mereka tak mau. Mereka melewati lorong-lorong yang penuh dengan cermin, seperti istana di Indonesia dan Prancis. Namun yang ada di cermin itu bukanlah bayangan mereka seperti seharusnya, namun gambar-gambar misterius yang bergerak-gerak terus bagaikan sebuah buku cerita animasi. Jelas mereka mengingat mitos yang ada dalam cermin itu. Itu adalah mitos Finlandia yang sangat terkenal, yaitu Kalevala. Setelah dongeng Finlandia itu selesai, sampailah mereka ke ruangan yang sangat besar. Ruangan itu bagaikan ballroom, namun sama sekali tak mencerminkan Ballroom. Mungkin inilah yang dinamakan... Ruang Raja?

"Selamat datang, aru." Kata seseorang dari bangku berwarna merah-emas dengan ukiran-ukiran naga. Rambutnya hitam dan agak panjang. Baju merahnya dengan sulaman naga berwarna emas dengan detil-detil yang sangat memusingkan terlihat sangat halus, seperti dari sutera. Borgol yang ada di tangan mereka terlepas dengan seketika, namun tangan mereka malah tambah tersiksa. Mungkinkah dia memakai mantra kutukan Imperio untuk menguasai seluruh tindakan kami, pikir Arthur. "Sebelumnya, tolong sebutkan nama kalian satu persatu."

"Arthur Kirkland."

"Ludwig..." Sepertinya Ludwig tak mau memberi tahu identitas nama belakangnya.

"Matthew Williams."

"Namamu sepertinya pernah kudengar, kau pacar Lady Gaga ya?"

"Bukan..."

"Ada keperluan apa sampai kau memanggil kami begini?" Tanya Ludwig memberanikan diri.

"Berani sekali kau bertanya, anak muda. Namun karena kau bertanya, aku menjawabnya-aru. Sebenarnya, aku perlu bantuanmu untuk mengambil ini dari museum misterius di Belanda. Gerard sama sekali tak mau memberi tahu di mana benda ini berada. Terpaksa otaknya kucuci."

"Kau mencuci otak Gerard? Itu kejam!" Teriak Arthur.

"Ssst... Harap tenang dalam ruangan ini-aru, suara keras sedikit saja bisa menghancurkan impian Stephen Murray."

Siapa sih, dari tadi Stephen, Stephen mulu. Aku kenal juga enggak, meski dia dimakamkan di Wales. Mungkin aku harus bertanya ke Wales suatu hari nanti, meski malesnya minta ampun kalo nanya ke Wales karena bahasanya yang super-duper aneh, dan kalo nanya seringnya dia jawabnya pake bahasa WELSH yang jelas-jelas membingungkan Arthur.

"Lalu, kami harus mengambil benda ini, meski tak tahu tempatnya?" Tanya Ludwig.

"Iya. Kau boleh menanyakan pada pewaris benda itu yang sebenarnya, tapi dijamin dia tak akan tahu."

"Apa boleh buat, ini buatan orang super hebat pada sebelum masa kejayaan kakeknya."

"Namanya kalau tak salah Mpu Gandring ya?"

"Benar. Kalian carilah dua keris ini untuk Yang Mulia Stephen-dan aku, aru. Yang ini namanya Nagasasra, yang ini namanya Sabuk Inten."

"Sependengaranku, mereka sama. Memang ada dua ya?" Tanya Matthew.

"Sebenarnya ada dua. Nagasasra ini untuk penyerangan. Menurut segala peneliti, Nagasasra merupakan tujuh buah senyawa. Tak ada yang bisa melakukan hal itu sampai sekarang, apalagi dicampurnya dalam sebuah keris. Tak ada yang bisa kecuali Mpu Gandring. Pada saat peneliti rahasia kami berhasil menemukannya dan sedang menelitinya seminggu yang lalu, dia terkena radiasi dan sekarat. Kabar terakhir yang kudengar, dia sudah menghembuskan nafas terakhirnya di rumah sakit, aru. Padahal dia masih hidup. Tak hidup namun tak mati."

Matthew langsung tahu siapa yang dimaksud orang yang dipanggil Yao ini. Dengan berdebar-debar dia bertanya, "peneliti itu Alfred Jones bukan?"

"Tepat, aru. Kelompok kami ada beberapa yang menjadi polisi, jadi dia memanipulasinya dengan tewas diracun padahal itu adalah kecelakaan radiasi dari keris itu."

"Jahat! Kenapa kau seenaknya melibatkan Alfredku dalam hal yang berbahaya?"

"-ku?" Tanya Ludwig heran. Muka Arthur langsung memerah.

"Sepertinya, perjumpaan kita sampai di sini dulu. Ingat misi kalian, kalau kalian tak menerimanya maka hukuman yang lebih parah dari kematian akan menunggu kalian. Kalau kalian memilih menerimanya maka Alfred bisa saja dihidupkan kembali."

Mereka jelas bingung. Di satu sisi mereka tak ingin orang misterius ini menguasai diri mereka dengan seenaknya sendiri, di sisi lain mereka menyadari kalau hanya itulah satu-satunya cara menyelamatkan Alfred.

* * *

"Ice!" Teriak Norge sambil menangis histeris. Tak terbayangkan, orang sok cool seperti Norge bisa menangis histeris begitu. Sudah jelas, dia mengkhawatirkan adik tercintanya-yang tak pernah menganggapnya saudara. "Tak masalah kau tak memanggilku kakak asal kau ada di sisiku sekarang!"

"Tenanglah Norge," kata Antonio sambil memeluk Norge tiba-tiba. "Ice bukanlah anak lemah. Dia pasti bisa bertahan. Bukankah seharusnya kita sekarang membuka makam ini?"

"Benar." Kata Norge mengusap air matanya. Mukanya memerah. Entah karena kebanyakan menangis, entah malu karena menangis di hadapan teman-temannya, entah karena dipeluk Antonio (yang ini jelas kagak mungkin, tapi bukankah dunia ini isinya adalah kata-kata 'mungkin' karena tak ada yang pasti?) hanya Norge sendiri yang tahu.

"Kita hancurkan saja." Kata Roderich sambil membawa kapak merah.

"Kau dapat kapak itu dari mana, Roderich?" Tanya Vash.

"Entah, aku dapat tadi sore, sewaktu survei. Aku mendengar suara dentingan piano yang merdu, lalu aku pergi mengikuti arah suara itu. Semakin lama, terdengar suara seorang wanita menyanyikan sebuah lagu. Biar kuingat... Lagunya seperti..."

"Seperti apa, Roderich?"

Roderich mengingat-ingat. Suara super lembutnya mulai menyanyikan lagu yang sangat asing, namun melodinya begitu lembut sekaligus mengerikan. "You walk in a thousand more miles, just for follow the footsteps of death. You walk into the forest, searching for the truth. Never... You never find the truth but you're calling the death..."

"Lagu yang aneh, nggak nyambung pula." Komentar Gilbert yang iri berat sama bakat Roderich yang super keren.

"Jangan tanya gue. Tanya tuh yang nyanyiin. Tanya tuh yang nyiptain, si author."

"Mungkin itu bisa dijadikan petunjuk. Coba kau nyanyikan baris pertamanya lagi, Roderich."

"You walk in a thousand more miles..."

"1021. A thousand more." Kata Kiku dengan sotoy.

"Jih?"

"Kau ingat, tahun yang ada di makam ini?" Tanya Antonio menatap batu nisan Stephen Murray.

"1021." Jawab Roderich.

"Jadi ini petunjuk, meski kedengarannya maksa sangat. Apa kau ingat di mana tempat kau mendengar suara itu, Roderich?"

"Kenapa tak sebaiknya suruh Roderich menceritakan kelanjutan cerita bagaimana dia menemukan kapak merah itu?" Tanya Norge yang kelihatannya kondisinya sudah lebih baik. "Bisa saja petunjuk lagu itu jebakan untuk kita. Kita hanya di beri tahu 1000 langkah lebih, namun kita tak di beri tahu ke arah mana."

"Benar juga. Lanjutkan ceritamu, Roderich." Kata Natalia.

"Lalu aku ke sana. Di sana aku melihat piano seperti dalam anime Piano No Mori, namun sedikit-demi sedikit darah-darah keluar dari piano itu, dan nada lembut itu berubah jadi nada yang serampangan, bagaikan tangan gila yang memainkan piano itu. Namun, tetap saja tak ada yang memainkan piano itu. Akhirnya piano itu terbakar sendiri. Aku yang heran segera menghampiri tempat itu, dan menemukan kapak ini. Awalnya aku tak mau mengambilnya, tapi suara itu..."

"Menyanyikan lagu lagi, dan kau merasa dia menyuruhmu untuk mengambil kapak itu? Konyol." Kata Gilbert merendahkan.

"Memang konyol, namun itu sagat tepat."

"Wah, nyanyikan lagunya lagi dong!" Pinta Santika.

"Mayan, konser gratis."

"Do you think this present isn't for you, baby? This is for you. You don't need to turn around thirteen times because you're confuse. Take this, this is just for you. But never forget, the death is around you."

"Apa dia menyanyi lagi setelah itu?" Tanya Kiku mencatat bak polisi sedang menginterogasi maling ayam.

"Setelah mengambil itu, aku berlari karena agak takut."

"Payah kau, dasar penakut!" Kata Gilbert sok berani. Siapa ya, yang tadi terang-terangan ngaku kalo dia takut hantu?

"Sialan! Padahal sebentar lagi terpecahkan!

"Mananya, Kiku?"

"Gini nih, Kita jalan dari pintu masuk ini 1021 langkah, terus kita berputar sebanyak 13 kali. Abis itu, gak tau deh."

"Itu jebakan, Kiku. Mungkin saja ada rahasia dalam lirik lagu itu, namun aku tak percaya kalau petunjuknya bisa sejelas itu. Lebih baik kita langsung hancurkan saja. Mungkin saja kapak merah ini diciptakan untuk menghancurkan."

"Benar," kata Roderich sambil mengangkat kapak merah itu tinggi-tinggi. Sewaktu kapak itu diayunkannya, sebuah suara yang lembut dan juga mengerikan mengagetkan mereka. Suara itu jelas berbeda dari suara misterius yang menyanyikan lagu-lagu aneh untuk membingungkan atau memberi petunjuk mereka.

"Tak akan kumaafkan kalau kau sampai menghancurkan makam Yang Mulia. Bisa kau serahkan Lirchrox untukku?"

"Lirchrox?" Apa lagi nama aneh yang diciptakan author?

"Kapak merah itu. Selain itu, Rama... Bisa kau menjauh tiga meter saja dari makam Yang Mulia?

"Nggak!"

"Kenapa..." Kata Vash shock, bahkan mungkin hampir pingsan.

"Kenapa apanya?" Tanya suara itu.

"Kenapa kau ada di sini, LILY!"

* * *

**TBC dah**

Pretty dudul. Saya bikin cerita ini tanpa mikir -.-'' jadi ancur dah. Soal lagunya, jangan salahin saya kalo ada bahasa yang salah. Saya lalieur belajar buat Uprak laknat 2morrow =.=''. Belon ada misteri yang dipecahin soalnya saya bingung cara mecahinnya (?). Oke, pasti saya dikritik karena memasukkan nama-nama yang ada di dunia nyata.

.

Just and Sil: baca aja. Romance.. errh... Beda genre, tapi saya (maksa) masukin di chapter depan deh.

Misya Evangeline: wakakak... Kalau chapter 1 misterius, chapter 2 anda akan melongo saking gajenya. Maaf soal kesalahan teknis yang itu. Soalnya saya bikinnya pabalieut mau ujian praktek. Sekarang saja saya ujian praktek -,-

Aikonggakpunyaakun: sho-ai maybe next chap. Sekarang mah gajenya dulu. Buku-buku emang bener-bener pembawa stress, apalagi UN di depan mata =.=

Yukiyuki del tempest: Alfred belum mati (kata si Yao gitu), tapi orang2 nganggep dia mati. Ivan sama Viet senang karena musuh mereka is dead.

Kirana Agi Qiao: Saya lagi suka sama GerUK #plakk. Jadi saya paksain masukin tah GerUk #dibunuh. Saya senang sekali dengan episode 100 karena ada GerUk dikit (?). Ah, abaikan. Si Viet senyam-senyum karena dia bisa merebut Amerika. (?)


End file.
